custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live in Orlando. USA (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Dino-Mite Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in June 1st 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids learn that friends are forever. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Carlos *Kristen *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Friendship Song #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I am a Little Robot #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Rig a Jig Jig #Down by the Bay #Laugh with Me #I Can Laugh #Friendship Song (Reprise) #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. The settings used for Season 4-6 were also seen in the 1997 Season 3 home video "Barney's Musical Scrapbook!" (except the school and bench surrounding the tree would be also added). *This was also the first official home video to use the same "Season 4" musical arrangements and background music. This also means that they came out in November 11th 1995. *The Barney & Friends Season 3 end credit font was also continue used. *First appearance of the "Season 4" version of "I Love You". This also means this version came out in November 11th 1995. *The Season 4 version of "I Love You" uses a Barney's Season 3 voice, silimar to the one from Season 3's version, and the same kids' Season 4-6 vocal is also mixed in with this Barney's Season 3 voice. *This Barney Home Video was also filmed in December 1, 1995. *Though this was a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 3 Barney theme song and the Season 4-6 Barney Says segment together. This means this was a Mid 1996 Season 3 Home Video. *This marks the first official episode to use the Season 4-6 Barney Says segment, but with the Season 3 Barney costume and voice. This segment came out in This came out in December 13, 1995. *After the Barney Theme Song, one of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, after the "Barney Theme Song", he is seen driving Baby Bop, BJ and Riff to the new setting that is updated. *After I Love You, one of the times nobody says "goodbye" and Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, everybody is throwing confetti for the new school, playground and treehouse. *This marks the first home video to use the newer school, playground and treehouse sets. They could be later used for Season 4-6. The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated starting with this video: **The school doors also change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground also gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is now added to the treehouse. There are also stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *Because of the first appearence of the Season 4-6 sets, this was a Early June 1996 Season 3 home video. *The Lyons Group continued to distribute Barney videos till August 24, 1996 which was also took over by Lyrick Studios. *The preview for this video is announced by Baby Bop, which who is voiced by Julie Johnson, who uses her Season 2-3 voice, and she is born in the year 1953 and she works at New York City, USA in the United States. The next video of the preview "Roary Misbehaves at Pop'eyes" would be announced by Elmo from Sesame Street, which who is voiced by Kevin Clash and he works at Canada, and the country of the place in Canada where Elmo works for the Barney video preview was called *Refrences to other episodes like "Barney's Imagination City Fun!", "Having Tens of Fun" and more are made. Quotes Quote 1 Cover Arts